


wake

by eldritchblaest



Category: Kakos Industries (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Indirect vs direct discourse, aka a little thing about denny (but also mostly corin), this was an assignment I did for class lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchblaest/pseuds/eldritchblaest
Summary: in which Kakos Industries experiences the sweet pleasure of success.





	wake

He saunters up next to the Technician and gazes down into the pit. The low hum of machinery reverberates through the metal floorboards, sending tingles up his spine as he fights not to shiver.

“How’d we do?” He asks, adopting a tone of purposeful disaffection, though his eyes never leave the thing in the pit, with all the wires trailing out of it. He only half-listens when the Technician excitedly launches into a complicated series of explanations and number readings.

When the spiel is done he nods tersely, awkwardly patting the Technician on the back and ignoring the man’s flustered reaction. All around him, people are cheering and shaking hands, with some breaking off into the adjoining rooms to join their significant others for the celebration.

He does not move, however, not even when the large group of doctors and interns is reduced to a few scattered souls, pressing a last few buttons before they turn in for the night. He waves the Manager away when he tries to talk, muttering something about shutting the lights off when they leave. He can feel the hum growing more and more intense— his feet tingle in his shoes, and his left eye begins to twitch involuntarily. His manicured nails tap a rhythm on the railing that, to the average observer, might seem nervous.

For a moment, he expects the Manager to argue, to mention something about _lab safety_ or something equally ridiculous— but instead the man nods, turning on his heel and marching out the door to join the rest of his peers, the Technician trotting along at his heels.

The lights go out. The hum becomes a purr, a rumble, and finally a rhythmic pulse in the base of his neck, speaking volumes without saying anything at all.

Corin smiles. Hello, Denny.


End file.
